godeaterfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Vaince321/Arc 4 Chapter 6: Raging Wind, Calm Storm (Renegade Path)
I took up Charles's offer and eaten the meal I've ordered from Mutsumi. It wasn't long after I stood up, with a burning sensation coming across my right hand, with a mark in Roman numerals saying one. I don't know what it does but I decided not to pay attention to it. Me: So when are we leaving? Charles: When you're ready my friend... I'll be waiting at the helipad. He departed, leaving the Lounge quickly with haste as I stared at his departure. Questioning myself, am I really doing the right thing? I thought I should report to the master when I can but... Is not telling her the best option? I put the questions away from my head and made my move towards the Helipad, with Charles taking a smoke and quickly dismissing it. Charles: Are ya ready? Me: Of course~ We both entered the helicopter and set our coordinates back to the Icy Canyon. During the helicopter ride, we discussed about what he saw in the Icy Canyon and pointed a few evidences back to Laura's disappearance in the Den. With nothing that leads up to the whole plot, we still decided to search that area. When we arrived, Charles led the way onto his last search before the Augment Hannibal interrupted him. Arriving there reveals the house completely wrecked and smashed, save a few things that were blocking something. Charles: What's that? A body bag? Me: How are you sure? Charles: Just making guesses... I slowly placed my hand on the ground, feeling a strong sense of Oracle Energy from the ground itself. The ground below me shook as I opened my senses, somewhat marking the ground with blue tron-like lines and locating a body, more presumably a unconscious one. When Charles followed it, he uncovered the body and took a peek at it. Charles: Holy mother.... Why is her body here? Still fresh after 15 years? Me: Huh? When I took a peek, it was very familiar except that I don't recognize her. I felt an awe presense from behind and a figure stood with his face covered, holding what it seems to be a God Arc. Charles: We got company... Me: And I doubt this is gonna be nasty... I shifted my right arm into an Aragami look and manifested a God Arc. Though that figure slowly walked towards us, Charles told me that I need to keep it busy. Slowly walking towards it, he raised his God Arc at me while I did the same. Me: Tell me... Why are you here? The figure didn't speak, rather just stood there with his blade jabbed at me. Not before long it suddenly dashed towards me with his blade burning. making me take up defensive positions and deflecting everything. He ain't giving me any positions to strike back until a familiar voice came from the skies. Ruki: HYAAA!!!! Pointing her spear towards the earth, she missed him and regained her posture. Me: Why are you here? Ruki: I received a certain memory... I don't know where but you were in it. I deflected his attack and swung it sideways. Me: Yeah... Nice reason while I'm fighting against someone here. Ruki: But we did that "thing"... In that memory... *taps with her own index fingers* I accidentally fell along with the figure, as if she's said something that sounded so wrong in many ways. The figure stood there as if he gave me a time out, I scolded Ruki for saying such weird things at the wrong time. Ruki: But it's true... You did "that" while I was- I shut her mouth before resuming the fight between me and him, clashing our blades together. Sparks fly whenever our blades clashed, forcing us to use every ounce of our strength to swing our God Arcs together. Exhaustion came over us and I heard something behind me once again. Ruki: Take this!!! She went ahead and Charge Glided the figure but it ended in a flash, blood started dripping down on his blade, while Ruki fell down. Without Master beside me, I unleashed the darker side of myself, suddenly becoming an Aragami once again. Arthur.... Welcome back I heard a voice before I realized it was someone familiar. Me: Achilles? How long has it been... old friend? Me: Long than you can remember... Let's do this! I charged at the figure before pounding him down, constantly giving pressure nonstop and breaking away a piece of his mask, revealing an old face of an old friend. I stopped for a while before regressing back into human, walking towards the nearly dying figure. Me: Bal? Baluar: Ngh... Man... *coughs blood* Who would'av thought I'd go against you... Look Arth... Most of us... Got caught... Me: Hey Bal! Don't speak now, I'll get you help! I was about to get Charles for medication but Bal insisted I stay with him until his last breath. He told me about the disappearance of many except Cradle, Defense Squad and Blood Members. I asked him of the culprit but he wouldn't tell me, since he's about to die. He told me his last wish before succumbing to his wounds. I sighed before getting Ruki medical attention with Charles. Charles: What are you gonna do? Me: Give a proper burial for an old friend... I walked towards Baluar's corpse before digging a grave somewhere, laying his body inside and stabbing his God Arc on the ground as his tombstone. I won't forget why this person did it but I'm truly enraged that he took away everyone while I was still sleeping in a gem. When we arrived back to Fenrir, I called in Accel for medical attention, though he was not surprised when his patient is a girl, he still tended her wounds. Daren was also called for investigating a body that hasn't aged for 15 years. He was quite surprised but unable to understand why. When both me and Charles were called in by Sakaki, he told us the reports. Sakaki: Congratulations Arthur, you unlocked your first potential back. The Aragami Soul is what I call the best solution against Aragami. Me: That's great Doc but... Where did I get these powers? Sakaki: Don't worry, I called in a couple to explain you these things in the meantime... Speaking of which, they should be here now. A couple did came in but one of them has a familiar aura around her. ???: Oh my~ Is that you Arthur? Me: Huh?! Ack!! I braced my head again for an incoming memory strike. Recognizing both of them as my parents, I gracefully hugged them and asked them why they're here. Markus: Look son, it's a long story but after your disappearance, your mother erased everyone's memories of us and your brother Kyonosuke but we couldn't find Salene. Diane: It was for everyone's safety since we're told that you were gone from this world... But now that you are here. Me: It's ok Mom, Dad... I'm alright as it seems but I'm right now serving under someone. Markus: And who would that be? Me: You'll see... But first... I gotta meet up with that someone. I walked out of the Lab and met Kaze outside, who plumped her cheeks and hitting on my shoulder for not reminding her of a Generation Upgrade. Kaze: Why didn't you tell me!!! Me: Aright alright!! I'm sorry for not telling you!! She kept hitting me constantly as I tried to ignore her but at the sight of my parents, we look more like a couple. I was still questioning myself after putting Baluar to rest, who am I to face the next time? Why is all this happening? Why did my arm suddenly have this mark? I'm about to find out once I set my eyes on it. Category:Blog posts